Soir de blues
by Danacarine
Summary: Ce soir, Sam se pose des questions. Elle en a assez d'être triste...


**- Soir de blues -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers : **Saison 8.

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_(29.07.06 -> __07.10.06)_

J'allume la lumière de la cuisine pour me servir un peu d'eau. Je ne comprends plus… Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi est-il toujours là, ce poids ?

Je me laisse lentement glisser le long du mur et je respire profondément, j'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête. Inspirer… Souffler…

Je suis légèrement plus calme mais cette boule d'angoisse est toujours là. Je peux la sentir, là, juste au dessus de mon estomac… Elle me ronge de l'intérieur.

Chaque matin, j'ouvre les yeux et elle est déjà là, m'empêchant de respirer librement. C'est la première chose que je ressens chaque jour, la dernière qui me quitte le soir…

Ce n'est pas un sentiment nouveau, je peux même dire que ça fait des années qu'on cohabite toutes les deux mais je pensais enfin en avoir fini. Je pensais naïvement qu'être une femme « comblée », selon la société moderne, suffirait à chasser cette détresse… Mais non…

J'ai un bon métier, passionnant, dangereux mais tellement excitant… J'ai vécu plein d'aventures. Qui d'autre sur Terre peut se vanter d'avoir fait exploser une étoile ???

J'ai des amis merveilleux, plus que des amis même… Ma 2ème famille en fait… Je souris en pensant à eux… Daniel, mon frère, Janet, ma confidente, Teal'C qui parle peu mais qui me comprend tellement bien et Jack…

J'ai aussi un fiancé qui m'aime et qui sera bientôt mon mari…

Je suis une femme accomplie… Alors pourquoi ce nœud toujours présent dans ma gorge ?

Je soupire et passe lentement une main dans mes cheveux. Je laisse ma tête basculer en arrière et ferme les yeux… Seule avec moi-même, la douleur est toujours plus forte… Et certains soirs comme celui là, elle devient intolérable…

Je frissonne, seule dans ma cuisine… Je me lève et frotte énergiquement mes bras pour me redonner un peu de chaleur… Ça n'est pas très efficace, c'est dedans que j'ai froid…

Je soupire profondément tandis que je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux…

Non ! Pas ça… Je ne veux pas céder… Ne pas me laisser aller, sinon, je serai perdue…

J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à assumer mes sentiments. Je préfère de loin les enterrer au plus profond de moi et ne montrer qu'une façade savamment construite. Je crois que j'ai peur d'affronter mes émotions…

Je laisse échapper un ricanement sans joie… Ça pourrait faire sourire si ce n'était si pathétique… 30 ans passés et je ne sais toujours pas gérer mes sentiments.

J'ai si mal… Je laisse enfin les larmes brouiller ma vue… Je ne serai jamais heureuse.

Mon corps est secoué de violents sanglots et je m'abats sur le canapé. J'étreins un coussin, seul compagnon de mon naufrage… Je psalmodie un prénom qui ne s'échappera jamais de mes lèvres au grand jour, seul mantra qui arrive à m'apaiser…

Enfin, les larmes se tarissent… Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle et mes idées… Et je me sens ridicule et égoïste de m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort… Comme toujours…

Un coup de sonnette me sort brusquement de ma torpeur ! Un instant, je songe à ne pas répondre mais la lumière a sûrement déjà trahi ma présence. Je me lève et essuie rapidement mes yeux.

J'inspire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et me compose un visage accueillant, tout du moins neutre…

« Bonsoir Carter, ça vous dit une pizza ? J'ai apporté la saison 1 de Sliders, parait qu'ils voyagent à travers des portes… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je vois son regard me scruter et la petite ride se creuser entre ses sourcils. J'ai été démasquée, je grimace rapidement un sourire mais je sais qu'il sait déjà tout…

Je réussis enfin à articuler une phrase.

« Mon colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il ne me répond pas et continue à m'observer… Je me sens nue devant ses yeux inquisiteurs… Malgré moi, une larme roule sur ma joue tandis que le nœud de mon estomac se gonfle un peu plus…

Si proche et pourtant si loin… Je croyais m'être fait une raison… Je ne serai jamais heureuse.

Je relève la tête, ravale mon amertume et tente de trouver l'excuse qui le fera repartir.

Un mot me coupe dans mon élan. Le seul que j'attendais sans même le savoir.

« Venez »

Deux bras qui s'ouvrent, la chaleur et enfin, la boule qui m'habitait n'est plus là. Elle s'est transformée en une bulle et je me sens légère, tellement légère… J'ai trouvé mon remède.


End file.
